


No-Longer-A-Bro

by marshy_maro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Danganronpa OC's, Danganronpa Take Back Hope, Fanganronpa, Fanmade Characters - Freeform, Kirari Heikomiya - Freeform, Kirari Tatsutatsu - Freeform, Kumiko Mao - Freeform, Like really slow, M/M, Me writing fanfiction about me and my friends oc's, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Take Back Hope, Watanabe Eichi - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshy_maro/pseuds/marshy_maro
Summary: Tatsutatsu Kirari, the Ultimate Chopstick Warrior has had feelings for his best bro, for quite some time now in fact. However, he doesn't want to shoot his shot in fear of rejection, and embarrassment. Seems like a normal love story... Only difference is Tatsutatsu is bisexual, and in the closet.
Relationships: Kirari Tatsutatsu/Watanabe Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	No-Longer-A-Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly directed towards my friends who are actually familiarized with these characters. But anyone is welcome to read! If you're interested in garbage writing that is.

The day was rather late, around 3:30 P.M. to be exact, the sun was low in the sky casting the blinding winter glare through the broad windows of Hope’s Peak Academy. Class 80 had just finished up their final class of the day, and now it was the weekend. Naturally, the students were eager to leave and take part in whatever festivities they had planned for the weekend ahead of them.

Among the hefty class was Tatsutatsu Kirari, the Ultimate Chopstick Warrior. Tatsutatsu (commonly nicknamed ‘Tatsu’ amongst his classmates and friends) is a rather pint-sized boy, standing at four foot ten in height. He has an average, but albeit slightly tan skin tone, and dark brown eyes. He’s normally found wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt, adorned by red plaid pants, almost resembling pajama pants. He wears a dark teal plaid scarf, and a pine green beanie. His hair is also a dark brown color, usually unkempt and tucked away under his beanie (Like Kazuichi’s hair). Lastly, he wears a pair of black moccasins on his feet.

Tatsutatsu’s final class was chemistry, how he hated thee. He didn’t understand a lick of it. What was the point of taking a chemistry class when your ultimate is based around fighting? It was completely useless in his eyes and he would rather be without it. The lowest part of it all? He had a test on Monday, and he needed to study hard otherwise he’d fail that stupid class he didn’t care an ounce about. He did have a lengthy train ride home though, so at least then he could contemplate how he could get out of doing that unbearable test there.

Half-heartedly, the warrior walked out into the hallway, the winter sun beating perfectly into the school’s third floor hallway, creating a blinding yellow tint to wherever the light had shone on. The boy had only been able to take a couple steps before his phone began to ring. He didn’t talk to too many people, so he had a general idea of who the caller might be. Grabbing his phone out of his sweater pocket, he stared down at his phone, seeing the contact ‘Mama❤’ on the caller ID. A thin smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He loved his mother dearly, so he was always grateful to receive a call from her. Shuffling over to the wall now to give room for any passerby in the hall, he answered the call.

”Hello?” The boy called out in an upbeat voice, awaiting his mother’s reply.

”Hi honey!” The voice of an adult female greeted back on the other end. “How was school~?” She asked in a sing-song voice, always delighted to chat with Tatsutatsu.

”Ehh,” He shrugged, pinning his phone against his shoulder and ear as he swatted some dust off his shoulder. “Coulda been better, I have a stupid chemistry test on Monday. . .” He trailed off, now holding the phone normally against his ear.

The woman hummed briefly. “Yes, I know you deem that stuff useless,” She spoke in a more serious tone now. “But do you remember when I used to have your ultimate?” She said rhetorically in a warm tone. “Well, I was just like you, a huge procrastinator in fact. But that ‘useless’ information can be quite handy for basic things.” She said firmly, emphasizing on the word ‘useless.’

”Yeah, I know I know. . . Doesn’t mean I’ll like it.” He said with a slight chuckle. “Anyways, didja need anything else? I was about to head home now.” He questioned, fiddling with the hem of his scarf.

”Ah! Thank you darling I nearly forgot! I know you don’t really like it when I go ahead and plan things but, well, I know you haven’t been doing too well in school and such. . .” She trailed off slightly before quickly finding her voice again. “But-- anyways! You’re good friends with that Watanabe yes? Well, I figured maybe the two of you could study together? I’m not sure how good or bad Watanabe may be doing, but you guys could help each other yes?” She spoke as if she were some kind of business woman.

”hUh-” The boy coughed a moment at his mother’s suggestion. He _was _good friends with the boy she’d been speaking of just then. He and Watanabe had been the bestest of bro’s ever since they’d been enrolled into Hope’s Peak. There was just one small little problem, Tatsutatsu had developed feelings for his friend, which wasn’t good, for many reasons.__

__

__Reason one, Tatsutatsu and Watanabe had been bro’s for a lengthy amount of time. Imagine how he would react if Tatsutatsu ever said anything? Even then, Watanabe might not even feel any form of attraction to males. . ._ _

__

__That was only the first layer of this marvelous cake of doom. Tatsutatsu wasn’t exactly big on the idea of being attracted to him. Throughout the boy’s life, he had gone through many events that pooled into quite the hefty amount of internalized homophobia, despite his mother’s best efforts to assure him it was absolutely fine. Oh right, his mother. . . . Tatsutatsu’s mother did in fact know about the warrior being bisexual, and no matter how supportive she can be, Tatsutatsu still has the lingering thought that lurks like a shady man in the back of his mind, that tells him he’ll be hated. Yeah, not very fun is it?_ _

__

__”Mom- seriously??” Tatsutatsu whisper-shouted into the phone, the sudden edge in his voice eliciting a laugh from his mother._ _

__

__”What? I simply can’t help myself sometimes!” She piped up, attempting to thwart or son’s sudden fear._ _

__

__This was another minor inconvenience for the boy. One day, a few months back, when Tatsutatsu’s mother had picked him up because she needed him for a few errands, she conveniently took notice of her son staring at a certain someone for a bit too long. Of course as most mother’s do, she got a bit nosy, and decided she’d take the train and pick him up for the next few days, the same sequence happening again and again. Eventually, curiosity killed the cat, and she nonchalantly asked him about it on a train ride home. It was a prime setting for a good, juicy mother-son talk. The train car had been empty, and the ride was a good hour and thirty minutes to their town, so Ms. Kirari had learned an abundant amount of information about this ‘Watanabe’ character that day. Ever since she’s been patient with the rather strenuous process of giving her son the extra push and go for it! Indubitably, the warrior never had the guts to actually shoot his shot._ _

__

__Tatsutatsu took a moment to contemplate this. He _was _failing chemistry, and he _could _use the extra assistance. But Watanabe, over at his house? Over the rough year and a half the two boys had known each other, they’d never been over at each other’s respective houses. The thought of that definitely made a tiny ball of anxiety begin to swell in his stomach._____ _

___ _

___’It’s just studying, you’ll be fine.’ The warrior assured himself. He had to remember, things usually went great when he and Watanabe would hang out. All these feelings, and anxiety mumbo jumbo usually subsided for the most part when they were in the moment._ _ _

___ _

___”You’re just suggesting him because. . .” The boy paused, eyes flickering around the busy hallway before he brought his mouth closer to the phone. “. . . You know I’ve got the feels for him. . !” He whisper-shouted at the device, not wanting any passerby in the halls to hear him say that._ _ _

___ _

___Another laugh came from the other end, his mother quite amused by this. “Careful now, he might hear you.” She teased, in a sly tone. Whenever this boy was brought up, his mother wasted no time busting his chops about him._ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu swallowed hard. Great. A new irrational thing to worry about. “. . .Okay, okay, I’ll ask him. ONLY for the sake of my chemistry grade, nothing more!” He ensured his mother, hoping that would be enough for her to stop teasing him over Watanabe._ _ _

___ _

___”Ask who?” A peppy feminine voice suddenly called out from behind the boy, causing him to flinch abruptly._ _ _

___ _

___”One sec mom,” The warrior paused, holding his phone away from his ear, turning around to see who this unknown person was._ _ _

___ _

___”Alright.” She responded on the other end, hearing her son’s voice fade as he pulled the phone away._ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu turned his body, to finally reveal who’d spooked him. It just so happened to be one of his friends from Class 80, Mao Kumiko, the Ultimate Aerial Dancer. Mao stands at an average height of five foot four, sporting a rather pale complexion, and lean figure. She has dull, teal coloured eyes and strawberry blonde hair, shaped into somewhat of a bob cut, but more cropped in the back and two strands which frame the girls face in a way. She wears a dark blue tank top, adorned with a shoulderless, yellow crop top with sleeves over it. They wear black shorts, along with some basic converse on their feet. Lastly, she wears a whistle that hangs around their neck._ _ _

___ _

___”Oh, hey Mao, what’s up?” The boy asked, looking up to the girl in front of him._ _ _

___ _

___Mao folded her arms across her chest, leaning on the hallway wall a tad. “Nothing too crazy since class just ended and all, I was just wondering who you were asking about is all.” She said with a cheerful smile._ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu swallowed hard. Like he could be completely genuine and tell her what he was talking about. Mao could be nosy at times that’s for certain. Regardless, she was a lively person to be around. “Ah- uhm. . .” The warrior attempted to think of a quick excuse. But alas, he suddenly became very dense when put on the spot. “My dog- has to- GET A BATH!!” He shouted suddenly._ _ _

___ _

___’Dumbass, you don’t even have a dog.’ He scolded himself mentally for coming up with such a stupid lie._ _ _

___ _

___Mao tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes gently. She wasn’t buying it one bit and the look on her face made that apparent. “Tatsu, you don’t _have _a dog.” They dead panned, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. “Now I know you’re hiding something.” She said cheerfully.___ _ _

___ _

___He sucked in a sharp breath, biting down on his bottom lip, absent mindedly cracking his knuckles as a means of distraction.”Well- what if I am??” The warrior said with a mock pout._ _ _

___ _

___”Oh come on!” She insisted happily, fishing around in her pocket for something. That something would happen to be a lollipop. “I’ll give you lollipops! How bad can it be?” She said with an authentic smile._ _ _

___ _

___That was the thing about Mao. Granted she could be nosy, but she didn’t ever mean anything cruel by it, they’re just a curious individual who wants to cram as much information as possible into her brain. It never bothered Tatsutatsu, except for this time, because this was something personal, and he didn’t know how Mao would counter it. Although, the lollipops did look appetizing. . ._ _ _

___ _

___He contemplated this for a few short moments. He could trust Mao, right? They would only be the third person EVER who would know. No biggie. . . eventually, our beanie wearing friend came to the conclusion he’d tell her. Mao was a good secret keeper. “Okay, okay. . . I’ll. . .” He paused a moment, making sure this was a good decision, if he DIDN’T tell her, she probably would not leave him alone until he did tell her. “I’ll tell you, but not out in the open. . !” He whisper-shouted, nodding his head at the groups of students flocking up and down the hallways._ _ _

___ _

___A wide smile creeped to Mao’s face. “Yesss, thank you! Whatever it is, I won’t tell a soul!” Mao responded in an equivalent whisper-shout, performing a mock salute, a serious expression on her face._ _ _

___ _

___Feeling a bit more comfortable now with Mao’s attitude, he swallowed the lump in his throat. It’ll be fine, everything will be a-okay. “Alright, uhm. . . in here.” The warrior suggested, ushering the aerial dancer over to a storage closet a few feet away, to which she followed. Tatsutatsu swiftly opened the closet, him and Mao quickly heading inside, the door closing just as fast as it opened._ _ _

___ _

___Now inside the, rather cramped closet, Tatsutatsu took a quick look around. The room wasn’t very large, fitting four people at most. There was shelving lining the room with various cleaning supplies, lightbulbs, etc. The warrior yanked a small golden chain that dangled in front of him, which turned on the dim, singular lightbulb affixed to the ceiling._ _ _

___ _

___”I’ll call you in a bit, okay mom?” The boy talked into the phone, to which his mother allowed him, he’ll be home soon anyways._ _ _

___ _

___”Ooookay!” Mao smiled as Tatsutatsu hung up, pocketing the cell phone. “What’s the tea??” They asked, quite intrigued by whatever this was. . . for some reason._ _ _

___ _

___”Alright. . “ The warrior was now facing Mao, sort of having to look up at her since you know, short disease. “. . . And you said you won’t tell anyone at all if I tell you this?” He asked with raised eyebrows, looking for some sort of confirmation._ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu’s seemingly dramatic approach to this secret, certainly piqued the dancer’s interest. “Of course!” She assured the warrior with a nod of her head and a kind-hearted smile._ _ _

___ _

___’Whoa, hey- what’re you doing? You’re actually gonna tell someone that _you _have a crush on a _GUY?? _You’re crazy. You’re out of your mind.’ The boy’s conscience argued with him. He made it this far, he was basically obligated to tell Mao now. Besides, maybe he should just do it and get it over with. All this overthinking might end up being for nothing._____ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu took a deep, measured breath. The faster he spits this out, the faster he can rid this horrible anxious feeling. “So. . . y’know, Eichi. . . right?” The boy said in an uncharacteristically shy manner. But yes, the boy’s first name is in fact Eichi._ _ _

___ _

___Mao had been listening with intensity as the boy struggled to get the phrase out, her elbow propped against her wrist, and hand resting against her chin. Her eyes narrow, lips curling into a small smirk as the warrior spoke. “Ahh, I see.” She said, letting her arm fall into a cross-armed position. “You and Eichi have chemistry, huh?” She said, forcing herself not to chuckle at her own little joke._ _ _

___ _

___”Huh-” The boy’s eyes fell, a deadpan expression on his face. “O-of course we do. Hell, you’re even in that class with us.” He said with a confused edge to his voice, completely missing what she meant by a longshot._ _ _

___ _

___”Wha-?! No no!” Mao shook her head, waving her hands in front of her. “I mean like-- do you want a _pizza _Eichi?” She said, trying to get her point across with another stupid joke. Gosh Mao don’t you know how himbos brains work?___ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu could only stare at Mao, mouth hanging slightly open and a beyond baffled expression on his features. What on earth was she talking about? Does she not grasp how difficult this is for Tatsutatsu to tell her? “Mao. . . you are making NO sense at all.”_ _ _

___ _

___The aerial dancer sighed dramatically, pinching the bridge of her nose. I tried to warn you Mao, himbos do not understand. “I meant, do you like Eichi?” She dead panned, having lost interest in trying to add a little spice to her question._ _ _

___ _

___Well, this is certainly proving to be a lot easier with Mao basically answering for the warrior. He fumbled his lips for a moment, attempting to conjure a coherent response. “Well. . . ya see. . .” The boy raised a curled index finger to his lip, deep in thought about what he wanted to say. Alas, the male sighed, letting his arms fall loosely to his sides. “Yeah, I kinda do. . . a lil’ bit.” Liar. Change ‘lil’ to a ‘lot’ that’s way more accurate._ _ _

___ _

___Mao couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s confession, clasping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly. “Ahhhh, I had a feeling, I always sensed an odd thing with you and him!” Her eyes lit up, quite happy to indulge in this information._ _ _

___ _

___The boy’s shoulders tensed up, a confused look on his face. This would be the part where she says it’s nasty and vile. The part where she storms out of this closet and tells everyone. But, she was just, standing there, grinning from ear to ear. “. . . You’re not grossed out by it. . . ? Ya don’t think it’s weird. . . ?” He was grinding his teeth together, awaiting the dreaded moment._ _ _

___ _

___”Hm?” The girl quirked an eyebrow, taken aback by Tatsutatsu’s questions. She planted a hand on her hip, “You know, I listen to Girl in Red myself.” She gestured a thumb at herself. “I’d be a massive hypocrite to judge you!” She smirked, throwing in the reference instead of blatantly saying “I’m a lesbian! I’m a lesbian!”_ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu took in a deep intake of air. He didn’t know how many more jokes Mao was going to throw that he didn’t understand. Did she forget the way her antics from before went straight over the warrior’s head._ _ _

___ _

___The dancer quickly got the idea that he once again did not understand, and her eyes widened marginally. “Ah- which is- like slang for saying I’m into girls. So, that’s why I couldn’t, and wouldn’t judge you. We’re in the same boat!” She said with a happy giggle, linking her hands together in front of her._ _ _

___ _

___’Oh. OH.’ The boy’s eyes went wide, dumbfounded that not only was Mao accepting, she was literally just like him. That was definitely a massive weight lifted off his shoulders. All that worry and for what? See, it was perfectly fine. “Oh- okay- uhm. . . wow. . .” The male breathed a sigh of relief, taking a minute to recollect himself._ _ _

___ _

___The girl let out a giggle at the boy’s flustered reaction. “It’s okay Tatsu, really. If what you’re trying to do is _tell _Eichi, I’d be more than happy to help!” She beamed.___ _ _

___ _

___”Wha-?! No no no no no! I could never do that!” He waved his hands in front of him in a defensive manner, raising his voice slightly. “What my mother was askin’ me on the phone was if I wanted to invite Eichi over to study today. Since, uh, I’m kinda failing chemistry. . .” He smiled rather sheepishly, already embarrassed as it is._ _ _

___ _

___Mao had her eyes narrowed, and she was stroking her chin. She seemed in-thought about something. “Hmm, and have you asked him yet?”_ _ _

___ _

___”Wh- no of course not! I had you breathin’ down my neck about it before I could ask him anything, remember?” He smirked, trying to appear smug._ _ _

___ _

___”Ah, right, sorry about that.” Mao then went back to that neutral thinking pose, while Tatsutatsu could only stand there awkwardly, dumbly blinking while he awaited whatever it was Mao was planning on saying._ _ _

___ _

___”Ah!” A smile graced the dancer’s features as she appeared to have come to her conclusion. “What if I help you??” She asked excitedly, leaning forward slightly._ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu made a face, fiddling the ends of his scarf. “Whaddya mean by that?” He asked, looking up at her expectantly. He was still kind of recovering from Mao’s straightforward agreement._ _ _

___ _

___”I mean~” She started in a sing-song voice. “What if I help you, you know, confess your feelings to Eichi?” They suggested with a warm smile. “I’ll be like your wing-woman!” She giggled, driving her fist in the air._ _ _

___ _

___”Whoahwhoahwhoah!” The boy shook his head in quick succession. “One, what if he doesn’t feel the same way? Do you know how humiliating that’ll be?? And- two-! I’d- I’d like to tell him on my own terms.” He crossed his arms firmly. Tatsutatsu is quite stubborn. That combined with his competitive attitude proves for some difficult conversations with the warrior._ _ _

___ _

___”Wha-?” Mao was taken aback by his sudden resistance. “Aww, but- I’m uh,” The girl tried to think rapidly. She didn’t know why, but she had a compelling need to help with this. “I’m- I’m failing chemistry too-!” She remarked in the most convincing voice she could muster. Hopefully the warrior would buy it. Of course he will he’s a fucking dumbass._ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu narrowed his eyes, planting a hand on his hip. He didn’t one hundred percent trust the legibility of that claim. But, if Mao was indeed telling the truth, three minds would be more efficient than two minds! And if Mao is lying. . . ? Well. . . that’ll be determined. “Alright. . . Ya free this evening? My house is pretty far.” He tested her, hoping that would coax her out of it._ _ _

___ _

___A smirk pulled at the corners of the dancer’s lips. “As far as I know, I don’t have any after school aerial dancing today, so yes!” She smiled, shoving her hand in her pocket, pulling out two cotton candy lollipops. “A pleasure doing business with you.” She joked, speaking in a formal tone as she handed the boy a lollipop._ _ _

___ _

___Tatsutatsu giggled, accepting the lollipop. He felt slightly more comfortable with all this now. Seeing as Mao was fully accepting, and she was willing to come over to help with chemistry, despite her actual intentions. I think it’s obvious Mao isn’t actually failing chemistry. “Alrighty, so should we go find Eichi before it gets too late?” Damn he didn’t think about that. Eichi might have already left the school with the amount of time Tatsutatsu and Mao have been spending in this musty closet._ _ _

___ _

___”Let’s do it!” Mao grinned, the duo knocking their uneaten lollipops together, signifying a deal of sorts._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to split this little story into multiple chapters. How many chapters there'll be, I do not know. I am going to make an ass of you and me, and assume maybe three or four. But, we shall see.


End file.
